This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, servers, etc. might be located outdoors in various residential and commercial settings for entertainment or marketing purposes, potentially exposing the electronic device to damaging rain, snow, debris, and other elements. Electronic devices might also be located in indoor environments such as restrooms, kitchens, and industrial settings for various entertainment, marketing, and informational purposes. As with outdoor applications, liquids and other potential contaminants may be near or come into contact with the mounted electronic device, potentially damaging or degrading the performance of the electronic device. It is desirable to protect the electronic device from exposure to environmental and other potential contaminants, which can represent a substantial cost. Accordingly, various enclosures have been developed that are intended to protect an electronic device from the elements and other containments to permit locating such displays outdoors and in other potentially inhospitable environments.
When the electronic device is within the enclosure, the temperature within the enclosure may vary depending on the environment. For example, in an outdoor environment with cold temperatures, the interior temperature within the enclosure may be similarly cold, which may affect the operation of the electronic device. Similarly, in an outdoor environment with hot temperatures, the interior temperature within the enclosure may be similarly hot, which may affect the operation of the display device (e.g., overheating electronics components within the electronic device, etc.).